


吃茄子

by Linjia



Category: yuanchuang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linjia/pseuds/Linjia





	吃茄子

舒茄脸上泛着红，皮肤也发着热，明明一脸单纯的样子，却双手紧紧抱着戚南泽。

戚南泽捏着他的下巴，问道：“你自己撩的，待会可不许跑。”

尚且不明白之后流程的舒茄缓缓地点头，眼神里却还是显示出一点紧张。

这样的舒茄异常乖巧，一双明亮又清澈的眼睛一眨一眨地盯着复南泽，泛着些淡淡的涟漪，绯红的双颊似是等着别人来揉捏。

戚南泽附身吻住了他的湿润殷红的唇，若即若离地贴着，手也插入舒茄的指缝间，与他十指缠绕。

这般小心翼翼又并不深入的吻却令两人都气息加重，心跳加速，体温也随之上升，暧昧的温度像是一支箭，将两个人的感官也连在了一起。

“你抱抱我。”舒茄有些难耐又压抑地说道，可是又不好意思主动，这个奶白的人此时连眼角眉梢都浸染着红晕，纯真的外衣渐渐被撕扯掉了一点，露出里面不大明显却又让人欲罢不能的妩媚来。

戚南泽亲亲他的眼角，感受着嘴唇下浓密纤长的睫毛轻轻颤抖时拂过的温柔力度。然后将清瘦的人紧紧地抱在了怀里。只要一只手就能将他环住，还绰绰有余。

“宝宝几岁了？小孩子可能不能随便离家。”戚南泽一边调侃着说一边将手伸进舒茄的睡衣里，在他光滑的背上流连忘返。

舒茄舒服得哼唧两声，才道：“十、十八了，不是小孩子！嗯……”那只手来到了前方，在那及其柔软的粉肉按压了几下，搅得舒茄脑子一片混沌，除了身边的人什么都不想思考了。

戚南泽将舒茄小巧玲珑的耳垂含在嘴里，是不是逗弄着，惹得舒茄身体发颤。他一只手将舒茄的一只乳揉弄得挺立起来，小小一颗被熟练的动作挑逗，只觉得更痒，而每次被轻掐着弹弄，又或是指甲刮搔，都有一阵阵不可描述的快感顺着神经爬上大脑让人昏昏沉沉，再顺着血液往下，只觉得身下之物愈发肿胀。

极其难受之时，另一只手握住了那和主人一样秀气的性器，舒茄倒吸一口气，一声含着糖般腻人的呻吟缓缓逸出，戚南泽听了一会，便附身含住他的唇，将那细碎的声音吞进肚里。

舒茄在情事上一窍不通，只是一个前戏就让他云里雾里，思绪混乱，接个吻也没反应，任戚南泽充满力道地闯进他的口腔，被对方攻城掠地，侵占着每一处最为柔软的位置，舌尖扫过上壁时酥麻的痒意令人沉迷。

舌尖与舌尖交缠舔弄，啧啧水声错落不断，吮吸搅弄了好一番，直到舒茄已经七晕八素大脑缺氧了才放开他，两人嘴角牵出一根银丝，戚南泽还不忘夸赞道：“真甜。”

即使和戚南泽之前亲吻过几次，但舒茄的接吻技术含量基本为零，不懂得换气也不懂得怎么样去讨好对方，青涩的动作像是初吻一般带着芳草树木的清香。

看着舒茄那如小动物般干净的眼神和将泣不泣的模样，让戚南泽每次都觉得很有保护欲和独占欲，只想这个人只为自己展现这背后的一面，不容得其他人看到一分一毫。

抚弄性器的手越来越快，时不时揉捏着下面的囊袋，又刮搔着顶端，舒茄呼吸愈发不稳，急促喘息间呼吸炙热。

见舒茄快要去了，戚南泽手不停，另一只手拿到润滑剂挤了些在手上，边抹向了那紧致的小穴。他一边亲吻着舒茄，手慢慢往里推，仔细观察舒茄脸上的表情，只怕他痛。

下身巨大的快感完全盖住了手指的不适感，戚南泽渐渐放入了第二根，手指进进出出间，也在不停地寻找着那个柔软的地方。

突然间，戚南泽按压到一个极热又软处，舒茄猛地颤抖了一下，嘴里发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟：“唔……戚南泽……嗯……”

“乖，我在。”戚南泽一边柔声安慰着，放入了第三个手指，续而更有力地刮弄着前内腺的那一点。前面后面双向夹击，舒茄哪里受得了这样的刺激，没被抚弄几下便溃不成军，哭哭啼啼泄了出来。

戚南泽吻去他眼角的泪水，手指从他体内抽出，还带着些不明的透明液体。

高潮的余韵中，舒茄只觉身在浮云中，身体柔软得很，还轻飘飘的，大脑一阵一阵的发晕。当被背对着抱在戚南泽腿上时，还分不清东南西北，只能下意识往后蹭着。

“乖乖的，我的兔子。”戚南泽亲了亲舒茄的后颈，咬住那温热的肉不住吮吸，满意地留下了一个带着牙印的草莓。舒茄身下的小穴以被手指玩弄地微微张开了嘴，戚南泽带着套的巨大性器上涂满了润滑液，此时一弹一弹地叫嚣着自己有多欲求不满。

舒茄还晕乎乎的，敏感的身体因为身后的抚弄和挑逗，两腿间的性器又在那双手中变硬，他尝到了甜头，便哼唧着要他快点，戚南泽抚弄了一会，突然放手。

舒茄正不满时，身后的人将他的双腿箍在一起，就这圈住他的姿势将他的性器挤入那小穴间。  
“哼，什么东西，好痛！不要了……”舒茄急切地想要逃避这个被束缚着的姿势，却不料这样紧贴的姿势挣扎起来只来后面巨大的事物更加深入了。

“宝贝乖，等会就舒服了。”

戚南泽忍耐住性子慢慢的挤入，寻着记忆找到那柔软炙热的一处，轻轻挺动起来。没操弄几下，舒茄身子就软了下来，那紧紧包裹着硬物的穴道也变得湿软粘腻，渐渐适应着那铁柱般坚硬火热的肉棒。

戚南泽将头埋在舒茄的肩窝里，嗅着这人身上的清香，身下的动作快了起来。

一下下，都直捣那软处，因为姿势的原因，舒茄全身上下唯一的着落点便是那处，偏偏戚南泽有意总是辗磨前内腺那一点，这样强硬霸道的占有方式令舒茄不停发颤，身体被这前所未有的快感折磨得沁出些汗。

戚南泽只觉那软嫩的肉穴越夹越紧，舒茄这个曲着腿的姿势小小一团，这般抱着他恍惚就觉得怀里抱着只兔子。九浅一深极富技巧地顶弄，每次拔出来一点，那肉壁便紧紧吸附着他的性器，仿佛并不愿他的离开，带着留恋挽回。

舒茄偏着头，细碎的呻吟里带着恳求：“摸摸前面……”

“乖，只靠后面也能射。”戚南泽亲吻着他的耳唇，下身突然加快了速度，不再九浅一深，而是每次都直捣花心，往最里面的无人问津的柔软出强势进攻。

“啊啊！不行、不玩了……”舒茄想要躲开这陌生而巨大的快感，快速的进进出出间，有力的龟头总能划过前内腺那一点，再向更里面的敏感点冲击。舒茄被顶得浑身乱颤，仰着线条优美的颈项，口里的呻吟像是溺水的人发出的绝望的呼救，但又带着沉溺在欲望中的甜腻感。

那深处的地方竟然及其敏感，随便磨一磨顶一顶便就出了水，温柔地包裹着那肉棒，戚南泽情不自禁地喘息着。小穴不间断地吞吐着尺寸粗长的性器，居然一次比一次吃得紧，臀肉一下下拍打在他的大腿根上，雪白的软肉碰上长期锻炼而来的肌肉，啪啪声和水渍声回响在小小的空间里，与两人的呻吟喘息交缠，连空气都稀薄起来。

“那、那里，不行……嗯……我不要了……”舒茄被情欲折磨得不行，眼角含泪，水光涟涟，一张小脸上满是将要去了的样子，连耳根都带着薄红。两腿之间已被操弄得粘腻不堪，润滑液和其它透明液体流淌在腿间，体内如被火撩动着，急需一个突破点将其浇灭。

戚南泽却反其道而行之，快而猛地缠着那一点，野蛮地撞击声越来越响，这让舒茄有种屁股要开花了的感觉。

连续几十下的冲击，舒茄的叫唤越来越大，终于在戚南泽怀里猛地抖了几下身子变发泄了出来。脑袋像是炸开了花，什么也感受不到，唯有这顶灭的快感持续不断地挺久在体内，让舒茄觉得自己快要承受不住着快感将要死去一般。

高潮中，肉穴不受控制一阵一阵地收缩吮吸着，并流淌出很多的水，戚南泽并没有拔出来，而是就着这强烈的吸附感，快速撞击快来，这样紧致包裹的肉穴让他没过多久便泄了出来。

戚南泽将软着身子的舒茄翻过来时，他还沉浸在插射的高潮余韵中久久没回过神来。双眸没有焦点地盯着前方，戚南泽抚着他的背好一会他才沉着脑袋认清楚面前的人，在他胸前蹭了蹭，叫了一晚上的嗓子都微微沙哑了：“烂了……”

“什么烂了？”戚南泽声音里满是吃饱了的满足感，慵懒无比，手一下下在怀里的人身上抚摸着安慰着，时不时亲吻着舒茄的发顶。

“屁股，烂了……”舒茄委屈极了，高潮过后身上无力，但两腿之间的酸软的、麻麻的感觉挥之不去，身体也累的要命。

“呵……”戚南泽被到这话逗乐了，轻柔地吻着他的眼角道，“想什么呢，没烂，还能用，乖。”

舒茄听到这句话便安心了，倚在他怀里没一会就昏睡过去。戚南泽这才勾着他的腿弯将他打横抱起，朝着浴室走去。

怀中的人洁白得恍若牛奶，还带着丝丝令人沉迷进去的摄人芬芳，一缕缕缠绕着戚南泽的心。这样清瘦的人，让他总想将他捧在手心里温柔地护着，又想将他揉碎了融入自己的骨髓血肉中，不想让任何的人间烟尘来污染他。

只有自己才能让他笑，让他哭。

戚南泽深深凝视着被清水浸润着人，像是在观赏着这世间绝无仅有的美玉。

你只能属于我一个人。


End file.
